1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a seat assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
School bus bodies are generally standardized and generally have a common width, which means that the width of seats installed in the school bus is also generally standardized. In spite of this standardized seat width, if the school bus is used to transport grade school children, which typically have a smaller stature, then each of the seats will often accommodate three passengers. On the other hand, if the school bus is used to transport larger high school children, which typically have a larger stature, then each of the seats will accommodate only two passengers on each of the seats.
Each of the seats includes a seat bottom and a seatback, which are essentially flat. Accordingly, accommodating either two or three passengers on each seat is simply a matter of the seat width being able to accommodate the combined width of passengers sitting in the seat. In other words, the seats are designed to accommodate either two or three passengers, and are not customized to accommodate a pre-determined number of passengers. This has always provided school bus operators with scheduling flexibility, and has until recently not created any problems.
Recently, however, a longstanding debate as to whether school buses should be equipped with seatbelt assemblies has intensified, with those favoring seatbelt assembly usage on the school buses now prevailing. As a result, more and more school buses are now being equipped with seatbelt assemblies. Public pressure is building to require all school buses be equipped with seatbelt assemblies. A strong consensus has already developed requiring the seatbelt assemblies include a lap/shoulder belt combination similar to designs now installed in most modern automobiles.
However, this creates a very serious problem for the school bus industry because the school bus seats are now becoming customized with equipment to accommodate either two larger passengers or three smaller passengers, but not both. If the school bus seats are equipped to accommodate the three smaller passengers, the seatbelt assembly equipment is not properly positioned for use by the larger passengers. If the school bus seats are equipped to accommodate the two larger passengers, the capacity of the school bus is reduced. The reduced capacity requires school districts to increase the number of school buses to transport the same number of children, which is an expensive option for school districts.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a seat assembly that includes seatbelt assemblies that are configured to accommodate two larger passengers or three smaller passengers.